Nets are known and widely used to capture fish, crustaceans, and other sea life and transport them to the surface of the water. Upon capture, the sea life attempts to escape the net. Accordingly, it is desired to have a net with a snare closure that can close the netting and prevent the escape of the sea life.
Lobster fishing is an example where a net is predominately used to catch the prey. Lobsters live on the sandy bottom of the ocean, often hiding in coral, rocks or burrows. A net allows divers or fishers to be able to catch the lobster by trapping the lobster in the net. However, after the lobster is in the net, it is often difficult to prevent its escape through the open portion of the net. A net with a easy to operate snare closure underwater is desired to ensure the lobster does not escape.
Nets that are capable of closing can be technically advanced and are often times difficult to operate under water due to their complexity. Divers and fishers use nets that can close underwater to capture sea life. A simple to operate underwater closeable net is needed to capture and retain sea life, especially lobster. Lobster can escape from a net quickly due to their natural instinct and speed in swimming to avoid danger. A simple to use hand-held underwater lobster net that closes quickly is desired and needed.
Automatic snares are known in the fishing industry. These snares require a significant amount of dexterity to be effectively used underwater to catch sea life, namely lobsters. The snares do not include a net, thus require a user to “lasso” the sea life and activate the snare to close around it. Not only are automatic snares difficult to use, they are considerably more complex and more expensive than the net with the snare closure of the invention. Moreover, automatic snares are dangerous due to the automated activating feature of the snare. Such automatic action can cause accidents and severe injuries to both adults and children.
Attempt have been made to make a closeable net, however, the resulting nets are too complex to be easily and reliably used underwater. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,026 to Bryant discloses a hand-held underwater lobster net. The draw line engages circumferentially the net at a location parallel to, and spaced from, the hoop to close the net. The draw line is attached to the net through a plurality of eyelets. The net is closed through activation of a trigger device. There is a mechanism in the handle that causes retraction of a predetermined section of draw line to within the handle upon activation. The handle of the net remains a fixed length. A pulley is located in the handle to ensure that an adequate length of draw line is retractable, while permitting a short handle to be used. The closed net is returned to an open position in a controlled manner through use of a rachet gear near the entry of the draw line to the handle. The mechanics of this device are complex, which can lead to failure when used underwater. Water, especially saltwater, can damage the complex mechanics and impair the function of the device. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,908.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0132242 to Emter, Jr. discloses a closeable net. The net includes a resilient member coupled to the handle portion by way of a collar that slidably engages the handle portion along the length of the handle. The handle of this net is a fixed length. By slidably engaging the handle, the collar determines an open or closed configuration for the net assembly. The resilient member is coupled to a frame attachment portion of the net and functions like a drawstring to close the net. The ability of the net to close is limited by the size of the frame and the ability of the net to stretch from the frame to the closed position because the net is fixed on the frame with the same portion of netting that is being drawn into the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,355 discloses an object catcher. The object catcher includes a support shaft and a sheet portion arranged adjacent to the distal end of the support shaft. The sheet portion defines a periphery. A line is slidably connected to the sheet portion and the ends extend parallel to the support shaft. Pulling the line from the distal end of the support shaft causes the sheet portion to be gathered and closed. The handle of this object catcher remains a fixed length.